e u p h e m i a
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [HUNMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "...dia sangat tidak stabil." Oh SeHun, penderita gangguan kejiwaan karena trauma masa lalu. MinSeok, petugas dari Dinas Sosial dengan kepribadian yang rumit. "Sekarang mana yang kaupilih, kesembuhan SeHun atau keinginan pribadimu?" MinSeok berlari sebelum sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di kepalanya dan kesadaran perlahan mengkhianatinya.


"_Arghhh!" pekikan kesakitan memecah malam yang kelam. _

_Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sosok yang tengah bergulat melawan sosok lain yang laksana setan baginya. Sosok yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan yang nyatanya sia-sia._

_Tubuhnya yang seolah melemah, tak mampu berontak lebih melawan sosok yang kini tengah menjelajah kulit dadanya yang terbuka dengan lidahnya yang kasar nan dingin. Rasa jijik semakin menderanya saat sesuatu yang besar menyentuh dan menyodok bagian bawahnya dengan kasar. Memaksa sesuatu miliknya yang masih rapat untuk terbuka. Nyatanya sosok yang tengah menindihnya tak juga bergeming atas gerakan penolakannya._

"_ARGHHHHHH!" teriakan menyakitkan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sesuatu yang keras ke dalam lubangnya. Benda keras milik sosok bajingan yang telah memaksa dan kini berada di dalam tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah tarikan kuat yang merenggut kesuciannya._

_Tubuhnya terengah. _

_Bahkan kini ia harus mengeluarkan semua tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar bernapas. Berbeda dengan sosok di atasnya yang mendengus-dengus dengan napas setannya._

_Satu sodokan lagi dan sosok itu kehilangan kesadarannya._

_Semua terasa hitam._

_Sebuah warna yang menakutkan._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any , it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _boys love or male and male relationship__._ I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. Rape!

* * *

"Sebuah diagnosis yang menyedihkan," kata seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di belakang jendela tinggi di depannya. "...dia juga sangat tidak stabil."

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi dan menatap berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Aku tahu," gumam pemuda itu sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih tak mengubah direksinya. Ia meneliti satu demi satu huruf yang tercetak di atas kertas itu.

"Karena itu aku memberikannya padamu. Dia akan menjadi kewajibanmu." Pria itu menoleh.

"Kenapa aku, Kris?"

"Cerdas dan menyenangkan." Pria bernama 'Kris' itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk itu mengerang pelan, menolak kalimat pujian dari pria tinggi di depannya. "Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Kris."

"Tak ada psikiater lain yang bisa kupercaya, Kim MinSeok."

"Kautahu alasanku berhenti menjadi psikiater dengan baik, Wu YiFan."

"Ya, sangat baik malah."

"Lalu?"

"Karena itulah aku percaya padamu."

"Aku _gay_, Kris." Pemuda bernama MinSeok itu menghela napas. "Mengingatkan saja kalau kau lupa."

Kris terdiam.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mengobati diriku sendiri?"

"Homoseksualitas bukan lagi satu bentuk kelainan psikologis."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada 'rekan kerjaku'."

"MinSeok...aku mohon." Kris nyaris melakukan _aegyo_ agar pemuda manis itu menuruti permintaanya, sebelum ia ingat bahwa _aegyo_-nya justru akan membuat MinSeok ketakutan.

"Masih banyak psikiater lain."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Kris menatap MinSeok tajam. "Duduk di kantor Dinas Sosial dan menunggu rayap menghabiskan kursimu?"

"Aku memang tak punya pilihan, eh?"

Nyatanya sosok tinggi itu tidak pernah menjawabnya. Tidak hingga MinSeok kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan bunga-bunga memenuhi halamannya. Kesejukan terasa sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah bergaya Eropa dengan cat warna putih itu. Beberapa pohon besar dan rimbun menghiasai beberapa sudut taman. Daunnya yang kecoklatan dan berjatuhan di bawahnya sesekali berterbangan terbawa angin.

_"Annyeong..."_ salam MinSeok dengan setengah hati. Jika bukan karena uang dan permintaan seorang Kris 'Pemaksa' Wu, tentu ia sudah menolak diri sedari tadi. Merawat penghuni rumah ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Jika boleh, bahkan ia mau berganti dengan orang lain, orang lain yang masih memiliki nama psikiater sebagai nama tengah mereka. Tapi, MinSeok tahu, ia takkan bisa membantah seorang Wu YiFan.

MinSeok berteriak sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban. MinSeok mencari bel yang mungkin ada di sekitar rumah. Nihil. Rumah mewah itu bahkan tak dilengkapi bel atau pengetuk pintu. Merasakan bahwa takkan ada yang akan membuka pintu untuknya, MinSeok memilih membuka pintu di depannya pelan. Hawa dingin dari _Air Conditioner_ langsung membelai kulitnya yang yang tidak tertutup jaketnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengikuti hawa sejuk AC yang menyambutnya. Mata itu menyipit menemukan sebuah ruangan mewah dan rapi–untuk ukuran rumah yang ditempati seorang diri– dengan beberapa barang mewah terbuat dari perak yang mendominasi perabotan di ruangan.

MinSeok tersadar. Bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi ruangan mewah di depannya. MinSeok kembali menyusur ke penjuru ruangan dan menemukan tangga serta sebuah pintu di samping tangga. Bergegas, pemuda itu bergerak menuju ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di sisi tangga. Tanpa suara, ia memperlebar pintu berwarna _almond_ itu. Matanya menemukan sebuah ruangan santai dengan sofa-sofa berwarna lembut dan terlihat nyaman di dalamnya. Ia memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang itu dan terlihat sosok pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap luar.

Oh SeHun.

Anak bungsu dari Tuan Oh. Sosok yang mengalami 'hal buruk' pada masa lalunya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

Pria itu menoleh, membuat MinSeok harus menghadapi sepasang mata sewarna lelehan karamel yang seolah bisa menembus pikirannya dan memaksanya tertegun selama sepersekian detik….

**...**

"Bagaimana?"

"Oh, diamlah, Kris. Kau sudah memaksaku dan masih bisa bertanya 'bagaimana'?" MinSeok menyeret kursinya agak kasar. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kris melepas kacamata baca ber-_frame_ bening yang dikenakannya. Ia memutar kursinya dan menatap MinSeok yang baru saja tiba. MinSeok memilih mengabaikan Kris. Ia segera mengambil buku tebal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi temannya. "Kau harus ikut ke rumahnya besok."

"Kau bisa bersikap layaknya petugas dari Dinas Sosial dan bukannya psikiater."

"Ini sulit, Kris. Dia bahkan membenciku lebih banyak daripada aku membencinya."

"Dia laki-laki."

MinSeok melepas direksinya pada halaman 205 dari bukunya dan menatap Kris. Ia tersenyum kelewat manis. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkan hal itu, YiFan."

'Sama-sama, Kim."

"Aku bahkan belum menemukan diagnosis yang tepat untuknya," gumam MinSeok sesaat kemudian.

"Dia laki-laki." Kris memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Kalian sama-sama laki-laki. Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?!"

MinSeok menghela napas dan menatap Kris seolah ia makhluk yang pantas dikasihani. "Tidak jika kau seorang _gay_, Kriseu."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan pria, MinSeokie."

"Itu karena 'rekan kerjaku' selalu menolakku," ucap MinSeok pelan seraya kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Di belakang mejanya, Kris menyunggingkan senyum samar yang tidak terlihat oleh MinSeok.

**...**

"Aku heran ada orang yang mau membangun rumah di kawasan seperti ini," ucap Kris berusaha bersaing dengan deru kendaraan yang tengah dikemudikannya.

Duduk di kursi penumpang di sisinya, Kim MinSeok hanya menghela napas bosan. "Ini masih kawasan Seoul."

Pepohonan terlihat berlari di samping jalan berdebu yang mereka lalui. Rumah penduduk sangat jarang, dan entah kenapa MinSeok baru menyadari hal ini sekarang. Selanjutnya mereka memilih melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Kris dengan patuh mengikuti langkah MinSeok menuju halaman sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah. Sementara itu sinar matahari telah menerpa ujung cakrawala. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman merasuk perlahan dalam diri Kris. Rumah putih dengan tiangnya yang besar. Bangku-bangku panjang di taman yang penuh bunga saat musim semi. Daun-daun kecoklatan yang berjatuhan tertarik gravitasi bumi. Rumah ini... Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyamannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" MinSeok menyadari Kris yang terlihat aneh di belakangnya.

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

MinSeok mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya. Sesaat kemudian mereka telah sampai di beranda rumah itu. MinSeok membuka pintu dan Kris menahan napas. Memang ia yang menyarankan MinSeok merawat Oh SeHun. Tapi, itu saat SeHun masih di EMRC.

Keduanya masuk rumah. Rumah itu senyap. Semua lampu besar dipadamkan. Penerangan hanya berupa lilin yang menyala di beberapa sudut dinding. Setelah berjalan memasuki beberapa ruang dan sedikit memutar—setidaknya itulah yang Kris ingat, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah taman belakang—atau samping rumah?

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini," ucap MinSeok riang.

Mereka menemukan sosok yang terbungkus _sweater_ di atas kaos tipis lengan panjangnya. Sosok yang berdiri menatap danau di depannya itu menoleh untuk menemukan mata Kris yang menatap sosok itu tajam. Kedua mata itu bertemu dan mendadak sebuah kebencian yang aneh merasuki SeHun.

"Oh SeHun?" Kris mengeja nama itu lamat-lamat. Ia masih menatap SeHun. Ada yang mengerikan dalam matanya. Seperti melihat kedalam sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Jurang yang sangat gelap.

"..." SeHun memandang wajah Kris cukup lama, namun sesaat kemudian wajah itu kembali datar. Ia segera kembali pada posisinya semula membelakangi dua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Ini Kris," ucap MinSeok memecah kebisuan. "Dia temanku."

"Apa aku begitu sakitnya hingga kau membawa temanmu ke sini, _Hyung_?" jika kata-kata bisa membunuh, maka pertanyaan SeHun yang tajam mampu membunuh Kris dan MinSeok. Ia bersandar pada tiang di rumahnya, masih tak mengubah direksinya dari kolam di depannya tampak luar biasa tenang. Sebuah ketenangan yang aneh. "Atau aku adalah tontonan yang bisa begitu saja kau tunjukkan pada teman-temanmu?"

"Kris hanya ingin mengunjungimu." MinSeok mencoba bersabar.

"Aku tidak suka orang asing masuk ke rumahku," datar sekali SeHun mengatakannya, tanpa emosi yang berarti. Seolah ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Kali ini Kris yang berbicara.

"Pergi!"

"Eh?" MinSeok dan Kris tak mengerti pada siapa SeHun berbicara.

"Pergi dari rumahku!" SeHun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kedua pemuda itu tajam.

**...**

"Dia benar-benar sakit," ucap Kris ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari rumah SeHun. Berkali-kali ia memukulkan tangannya pada kemudi mobilnya. "Ia terlihat sangat tidak stabil. Ketenangan yang dibangunnya itu sebenarnya sangat berbahaya."

"Kau yang memintaku merawatnya," desis MinSeok di sisinya.

"Seharusnya dia belum diperbolehkan pulang dari EMRC."

"Aku heran," kata MinSeok pelan. Ia menatap keadaan di luar mobil yang mulai menggelap. "Kenapa kalian membiarkannya pulang saat itu?"

"Dia bersikap sangat 'baik' pada JunMyeon."

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan akhir-akhir ini di EMRC, tapi kenapa kalian bisa meloloskan hal seperti ini," komentar MinSeok tajam.

"Maaf." Kris menghela napas. "Karena itulah aku meminta kau yang menjaganya."

MinSeok melirik sosok _blonde_ di sisinya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau bisa saja memberikan dia pada orang yang salah, 'kan, Kris?'

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi _gay_ sepertimu."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, Kris."

_Traffic light_ menyala merah. Kris menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap MinSeok.

"_Mana yang akan kaupilih, kesembuhan Oh SeHun atau keinginan pribadimu?"_

**...**

Langit tampak cerah.

Tak ada lagi sisa-sisa hujan lebat yang mengguyur Seoul, Korea Selatan tadi malam. Taksi yang membawa seorang pemuda berwajah seperti _white chocholate_ berhenti di sebuah bangunan mewah. Halaman luasnya penuh dengan pohon dan bunga warna-warni. Beberapa bangku diletakkan di pinggir taman.

MinSeok menatap pintu di depannya sebentar. Sudah dua bulan ia bertugas di rumah ini, dan ia tak pernah terbiasa pada suasana sunyi dan dingin yang menyambutnya. Semua hal yang ia lakukan berujung pada satu hal: sulit. Sulit sekali menghadapi sosok yang berada dalam rumah besar ini.

"_Annyeong_!"

Menghela napas sebentar, pemuda tampan itu segera memasuki rumah yang tidak dikunci. Sunyi. Lagi-lagi itu yang menyambutnya. Tak ada suara yang menyahut salamnya barusan. Dilepasnya keds miliknya, mengaturnya dengan hati-hati ke rak sepatu kemudian melangkah di koridor menuju ruang tengah. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Rumah yang terlalu mewah itu sepi. Namun cukup rapi untuk ukuran rumah yang tidak menyewa pembantu di dalamnya.

Ia meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berjalan menaiki tangga utama rumah yang terbuat dari kayu _ebony_ itu. Ia kembali menemukan lorong terang, dengan jendela kaca di sisinya yang langsung memberi pemandangan halaman samping rumah. Tak lama, langkah langkah kakinya menemukan sebuah pintu berpelitur dengan ukiran yang lumayan indah. MinSeok membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, takut jika si pemiliknya sedang beristirahat di sana. Kosong.

Pemuda itu mendesah sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat teringat sesuatu. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Matanya menemukan pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka, hanya ada lambaian gorden menjuntai yang dipermainkan angin musim panas. MinSeok bergegas menuju balkon.

"SeHun?"

Angin balkon membelai kulit putihnya lembut. MinSeok memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghirup aroma segar dari balkon lantai dua ini. Hingga tak menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

MinSeok merasakan tangan dingin membelai tengkuknya pelan. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan berbalik cepat. Sepasang mata hitam itu menemukan sosok SeHun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Tersenyum aneh.

"Hun…"

Ia masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi saat pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya dengan menerjangnya begitu cepat, membuatnya terjungkal hingga tubuhnya tertahan pada pembatas di balkon. MinSeok nyaris hilang keseimbangan dan bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam pagar besi dengan sangat keras, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

SeHun menekan titik pernapasannya di leher begitu kuat hingga napas pemuda itu tercekat.

"Hah…SeHun…"

Mendadak semua oksigen lenyap.

Ujung mata MinSeok mulai terasa panas dan pedih. Tubuh pemuda itu melemas dengan tidak adanya suplai oksigen di otaknya. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu. Wajahnya yang terbalut bulir-bulir keringat memucat dengan darah yang seolah berhenti mengalir.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangan SeHun terlepas begitu saja.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, MinSeok segera mendominsai oksigen di sekitar mereka, dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, memenuhinya sebanyak mungkin. Napasnya masih tersengal.

"SeHun?" MinSeok menatap pemuda yang kini meringkuk di sudut balkon itu takut-takut.

Ia bisa menerima jika SeHun membencinya.

_Tapi jika SeHun berniat membunuhnya?_

MinSeok mulai takut. Sangat takut.

_Apakah pemuda itu begitu membencinya? _

Hingga berniat mengakhiri hidupnya sedemikian rupa.

MinSeok sangat takut.

Mengabaikan SeHun yang terisak, MinSeok berlari keluar.

Sejauh-jauhnya asalkan tidak di samping SeHun. Tapi, ia tidak menyadari saat sebuah benda berat menghantam telak di kepalanya. MinSeok merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat sebelum kesadaran perlahan mengkhianatinya.

**...**

MinSeok terbangun karena rasa pusing yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya. Matanya yang terasa berat perlahan membuka. Sepasang permata hitam itu membulat sempurna saat ia menatap sekelilingnya. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Nyaris tak ada cahaya ketika bola matanya kembali menyipit, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan.

MinSeok berusaha bergerak tapi akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya terikat di kursi kayu, baik tangan maupun kakinya. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia berada di balkon milik,

"SeHun?"

MinSeok mencoba memanggil nama itu pelan, saat telinganya menangkap sebuah isak dari sudut kamar. Dia bukan pria penakut, tapi berada di sebuah kamar temaram dan dalam kondisi terikat jelas membuat perasaan takut tak ayal merasuk dalam dirinya.

"SeHunie… apakah itu kau?" ulang MinSeok sekali lagi. Mungkin ada yang menculik mereka. _Jika dirinya saja dalam kondisi terikat, bagaimana dengan keadaan SeHun?_ MinSeok mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang telah sebulan lebih menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak MinSeok keras. Tubuhnya menyentak-nyentak berharap bisa lepas dari ikatan kuat yang membelit tubuhnya. Sia-sia, baik tubuhnya maupun tali itu tak bisa lepas.

"Sial…!" umpat MinSeok. "Siapa pun yang melakukan ini KELUARLAH! Hadapi aku dengan berani!"

Tak ada jawaban, kecuali suaranya sendiri yang memantul perlahan.

"Keluarlah Bajingan!" teriak MinSeok lebih keras.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini, _Hyung_!"

Deg.

MinSeok menatap terkejut sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

"SeHun? Kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Tapi…" MinSeok melirik tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

"Kau belum sadar juga, _Hyung_? Takkan ada yang keluar dari sini…" nada suara SeHun terdengar dingin.

MinSeok tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" SeHun menatap MinSeok tajam. MinSeok berpikir sesaat.

"Ma-maksudmu… kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Mata MinSeok menyipit berharap bukan SeHun yang melakukan ini. Menculiknya entah di mana dan mengikatnya.

"Kau benar! Aku yang melakukan semua ini. Aku yang menculikmu dan mengikatmu." SeHun tersenyum dan menunduk. Wajahnya tepat di depan wajah MinSeok. Terasa napasnya yang berhembus pelan, saat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya MinSeok tajam.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu, _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita…" SeHun mengusap pelan pipi MinSeok, membuat sang empunya berjengit memundurkan wajahnya. Sentuhan itu terasa dingin dan aneh.

"Kau sakit, Oh SeHun!" ucap MinSeok tajam.

SeHun menarik wajahnya menjauh seraya tertawa lebar.

"Bukankah kau datang ke rumahku sebagai petugas dari Dinas Sosial memang untuk menjagaku yang sakit, _Hyung_?" Retoris.

Mata itu melirik sosok MinSeok yang kini terdiam di belakang punggungnya. SeHun tak mampu berpikir apa yang telah merasukinya. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat menginginkan sosok pria yang kini tak berdaya itu atau—_MinSeok yang sebenarnya sangat menginginkannya?_

_Pria yang seenaknya datang dalam kehidupannya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu._

Inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

MinSeok berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Bersama Oh SeHun.

Sosok yang bisa saja melakukan entah apa padanya. Yang ia tahu, sebuah rasa takut yang hebat melandanya. Menginvasi setiap jengkal sudut-sudut tubuhnya. Memaksa jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

SeHun kembali berjongkok di depannya.

Tanpa suara melepas ikatan yang menyatukan MinSeok dengan kursi. MinSeok ingin berontak dalam keadaan ini. Namun ia sadar, semua sia-sia, karena kaki-tangannya masih dalam keadaan terikat.

Dengan dorongan kasar, SeHun menyentakkan tubuh MinSeok. Membuat pria berpipi tembam itu terguling dan terjatuh dalam posisi telentang disertai bunyi gedebuk keras di lantai yang kotor.

MinSeok meringis kecil atas rasa sakit yang menderanya. Kini matanya menatap SeHun yang berdiri dan membalas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"SeHun… aku tahu apa masalahmu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu…" ucap MinSeok, mencoba meluluhkan hati seorang SeHun yang seolah tak mendengarkannya dan justru beranjak menuju sudut ruangan.

"Oh SeHun! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini! Lepaskan aku," teriak MinSeok lagi demi dilihatnya SeHun yang tak memberikan respon apa-apa. "OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU!"

"Berisik! Diamlah! Takkan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu di sini!" sentak SeHun keras.

MinSeok tercekat. SeHun benar, tak ada siapa pun di sini.

"Ugh…" MinSeok melenguh. Lagi-lagi rasa pusing yang sangat menyakitkan terasa di kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang akan datang, _Hyung_. Sekarang nikmati saja selagi kau masih hidup."

SeHun kembali dengan sebuah pecahan kaca di tangannya. Kini ia kembali berjongkok di sisa kanan MinSeok. Menatap datar pada MinSeok yang balik menatapnya dengan bahu bergetar.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" MinSeok melirik ngeri pada pecahan kaca di tangan SeHun. Lagi-lagi SeHun memilih tak menjawab langsung, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah MinSeok. Dengan suara rendah ia berbisik di telinga MinSeok. "Kita akan sedikit bermain, _Hyung_. Agar kau juga merasakan sakit sama seperti rasa sakit yang aku rasakan."

"K-kau gila, SeHun!" teriak MinSeok keras.

"Nikmati saja, _Hyung_! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hm?" Tangan SeHun yang bebas menelusur ke dalam dada MinSeok, dan mencubit sesuatu yang kecil di dadanya. Membuat MinSeok berjengit tertahan. Lidahnya pun tak tinggal diam. Secara seduktif, SeHun menjatuhkan lidahnya pada leher mulus seorang Kim MinSeok, dijilatnya perlahan leher _alabaster_ yang belum ternoda oleh satu bercak sedikit pun. MinSeok memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ketakutannya terjawab sudah. SeHun ternyata memang berniat untuk...

Tangan SeHun kembali menelusur dan berhenti di atas selangkangan MinSeok. Merasa menemukan mainan baru, SeHun berjalan ke arah kaki MinSeok, dan meletakkan pecahan kaca tadi di sisinya. Menjadikan kedua tangan itu kini bebas.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, Oh SeHun!" teriak MinSeok keras.

SeHun seolah tak mendengar dan memilih mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaki MinSeok yang terikat dan dalam kondisi telanjang tanpa alas kaki.

Napas hangat SeHun terasa mengalir menelusur dari ujung jemarinya ke seluruh tubuh MinSeok. Ia seakan tersedak saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh jemari kakinya. MinSeok bergerak mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, dan ia tercekat saat menemukan lidah SeHun yang kini menjilat tiap jemarinya. Mati-matian ia menahan desahan atas apa yang dilakukan SeHun. Bagaimanapun, tubuhnya masih sensitif terhadap sentuhan seperti itu. MinSeok semakin gemetar. Apalagi saat ia merasakan tangan SeHun kembali bergerak di perbatasan celananya. Meremas sesuatu yang menonjol miliknya.

"Nghh…" MinSeok memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, _Hyung_!" suruh SeHun yang kini beranjak untuk kembali menyentuh telinga MinSeok. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan semua ini."

"Ti-tidak akan! Le-lepas, SeHun!" MinSeok mencoba berontak. SeHun tak menggubris kata-kata MinSeok. Lidahnya kembali bermain-main. menjilat dengan seduktif telinga MinSeok, sedangkan tangannya tak tinggal diam, terus memberikan usapan-usapan kasar pada selangkangan MinSeok. Melihat dua titik kenikmatannya dimanja secara bersamaan, MinSeok menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan bibir itu kini teraliri merah darah yang terasa asin karena ia menggigitnya terlalu kuat. MinSeok meringis merasakan perih dan asin yang mendominasi dirinya. Namun itu tak sebanding dengan ketakutan yang melandanya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, _Hyungie_!" larang SeHun pelan.

Kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir MinSeok. menjilat pelan sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan _saliva_ bercampur darah.

Tangannya mulai bergerak ke atas, dan perlahan melepas ikatan tangan MinSeok. Membuat MinSeok merasakan kebas di tangannya. Tubuhnya berontak, dengan tangan yang bebas ia akan lebih mudah menyerang SeHun. Tapi ia salah, SeHun telah memperhitungkan sebelumnya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari MinSeok, SeHun menindih MinSeok dan menahan tangan kanan MinSeok. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, SeHun meraih pecahan kaca yang tidak jauh dari tubuh mereka berada. Dengan gerakan cepat ditusukkannya pecahan kaca itu tepat ke dalam telapak tangan MinSeok, memastikan pria itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Cairan yang hangat membanjir keluar dari luka tusukan itu. Sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah dialaminya, sebuah rasa yang sangat menyakitkan merambat pada lengan kanannya dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terdengar derak mengerikan saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan yang kini seolah mati rasa.

"AARGH!" MinSeok mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat asing menyembur keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Hal ini tak disia-siakan SeHun, dengan segera ia memasukkan lidahnya. Memaksa bertarung lidah dengan MinSeok yang menolaknya.

Tangannya yang tidak terpaku dengan lantai mencoba bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh SeHun. Namun SeHun segera menangkap tangan itu dan menguncinya di atas kepala MinSeok.

MinSeok kini benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Terjebak dalam permainan mengerikan seorang SeHun. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, merasakan sakit di tubuh dan hatinya. Sakit itu semakin terasa saat tangan SeHun yang bebas kembali menelusur ke bawah dan berhenti di selangkangannya. MinSeok merasakan tangan SeHun dengan kasar mencoba melepas resleting celananya. Dengan satu tangan juga, SeHun menurunkan celana MinSeok yang menurutnya mengganggu.

SeHun menemukan sesuatu MinSeok mulai mengeras. Diremasnya dengan kasar kejantanan itu. Membuat MinSeok mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman yang ia lakukan.

SeHun melepas ciuman dan menatap MinSeok yang kini wajahnya memerah dengan aliran airmata di pipinya.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Maaf.…"

SeHun menjilat pipi di mana airmata itu turun dan bergegas melanjutkan jilatannya pada leher MinSeok. memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ dan berlanjut pada sesuatu yang menonjol di dadaya.

"Nghhh… SeHun… Lepas… Hen—hentikan…" rintih MinSeok merasakan sentuhan SeHun di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit di tangannya seolah menghilang tergantikan dengan perasaan aneh yang menderanya. MinSeok serasa gila, saat ia rasakan lidah SeHun yang merambat turun dan menggantikan kerja tangan di selangkangannya.

"Ughh.. "erang MinSeok sambil berusaha merapatkan kakinya, yang sia-sia karena kakinya masih terikat. Rasa panas membakar wajahnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyerangnya, saat SeHun memasukkan dengan sempurna kejantanan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa yang membuatnya takut untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Bahkan ia berusaha menahan suaranya, tak ingin SeHun semakin terangsang dengan suaranya. Pertahanan itu pun sirna saat ia merasakan miliknya mulai menegang. Ada sesuatu yang serasa akan meledak dari dalam dirinya.

"AAAAAAHHH!" pekik MinSeok, ia merasakan anggota tubuhnya akhirnya menyemburkan cairan panas.

Setelahnya, sergapan kenikmatan menggelegak memenuhi tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Wajah _alabaster_ MinSeok memucat dan matanya kosong sementara air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua bulatan permata hitam di matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat setelah badai kenikmatan yang nyatanya tak sampai ke perasaanya, yang justru merasakan sakit yang sangat. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa pun ketika ia rasakan SeHun menyesap habis seluruh cairannya.

Ia seolah tak lagi mampu melakukan apa-apa saat SeHun mulai melepas ikatan kakinya. Setelah ikatan itu terlepas, SeHun segera melepas celana MinSeok, membuang kain yang terasa menggangunya. Serta melepas celananya sendiri, melemparkannya bertumpuk dengan celana MinSeok. Ia kembali ke atas untuk melumat bibir MinSeok, seraya mengucapkan 'maaf' berulang-ulang. MinSeok tak menjawab. Yang ia rasakan hanya sakit. Sakit pada tubuhnya. Sakit pada hatinya. Semua terasa begitu menderanya. Saat seperti ini, MinSeok merasa seolah mati pun lebih baik baginya. Daripada menghadapi seorang SeHun dan kegilaannya.

Namun sebagian hatinya mengatakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan. Apakah seperti ini perasaan seorang SeHun yang saat itu diperkosa secara biadab? Sebuah rasa kasihan yang tak wajar menyelinap dalam diri MinSeok. Membuatnya melakukan satu hal yang gila. Yang bahkan membuat seorang Oh SeHun menghentikan ciumannya.

_**MinSeok membalas ciuman SeHun!**_

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya MinSeok lirih.

Sepasang mata milik SeHun terbelalak. "_Hyung_?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" lanjut MinSeok seolah tak peduli dengan keterkejutan SeHun. "Lakukan, Oh SeHun! Lakukan semaumu jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang… lakukan jangan berhenti sebelum kau puas."

"Maaf." SeHun menunduk, mengelus pelan surai hitam MinSeok dan mengecup mata yang kini terpejam. SeHun tahu MinSeok kini tak akan melawan. Kecupan itu turun berhenti tepat di atas bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena begitu kuatnya gigitan MinSeok pada bibirnya sendiri tadi. Tangannya yang satu kembali turun dan mulai mengelus _hole_ MinSeok yang masih rapat.

'_Kau membuatku cemburu.'_

"La-lakukan, SeHun…" bisik MinSeok dengan suara bergetar di sela ciuman mereka.

'_Kau tidak seharusnya berdekatan dengan pria bernama Kris itu—apalagi membawanya ke rumahku.'_

SeHun mulai mengesek-gesekkan miliknya pada lubang MinSeok. Tak butuh waktu baginya untuk melonggarkan dengan tangannya. Dengan sekali sentakan dimasukkanya kejantanan itu pada lubang yang masih suci milik MinSeok.

'_Aku juga bisa menguasai seseorang.'_

"Arghhh!" sebuah jeritan yang terdengar sangat jauh keluar dari bibir pria yang kini sedang berada di bawahnya. Batang kejantanan SeHun serasa merobek miliknya. Sakit. SeHun yang bergerak sangat cepat membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Sakit.

Hanya sakit yang mendera tubuh MinSeok.

_Bagaimana mungkin pasangan kekasih sesama laki-laki bisa menikmati hal seperti ini? _

Jika tahu rasanya bercinta sesama lelaki akan sesakit ini. MinSeok tak ingin menjadi seorang _gay_. Sungguh.

"Nghhhh…arggghhh." SAKIT! Walaupun ia telah membiarkan SeHun melakukannya, namun tetap saja, rasa sakit itu menyerang tubuhnya.

'Tes.'

Sesuatu yang hangat dirasakan terjatuh di pipinya. MinSeok membuka matanya. Dia sadar, itu bukan air matanya sendiri. Ia menemukan sosok SeHun yang tengah bergerak liar dan membabi buta dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Nnnnhh… SeHun…"

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku…" SeHun sekali lagi menyodokkan miliknya ke dalam lubang MinSeok seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu MinSeok.

Berharap dunia tak melihatnya. Tak melihatnya yang bahkan bersikap tak ubahnya bajingan seperti sosok yang telah menodainya. Kini ia sama dengan bajingan itu. Karena ia telah menodai sosok yang bersikap sangat baik padanya. Bahkan berani untuk bertahan di sisinya.

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa mengerti rasa sakit ini. Tidak seorang pun. Tidak MinSeok. Tidak SeHun sendiri. Kehilangan orang yang berharga. Ternoda. SeHun bahkan tak mengerti untuk apa ia masih dibiarkan hidup. Ia menjalin pertemanan dengan apa yang disebut 'kesepian'. Hubungan mereka berjalan cukup baik saat itu. Sampai MinSeok datang dan perlahan tuan Kesepian menghilang. SeHun mulai terbiasa lagi dengan keberadaan orang lain di sisinya. MinSeok yang selalu bilang bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan SeHun. MinSeok yang selalu ada betapa pun SeHun menolak keberadaanya. MinSeok dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. MinSeok. MinSeok. MinSeok. Seharusnya MinSeok tahu bahwa ia tak boleh merusak apa yang telah ia bangun. Seharusnya MinSeok tidak membuat SeHun cemburu. Seharusnya MinSeok tidak datang bersama Kris.

SeHun merasakan miliknya mulai membesar di dalam lubang MinSeok.

Satu sodokan lagi, dan ia memuntahkan cairan panas miliknya jauh ke dalam lubang MinSeok.

"Arghhhh…" SeHun menjerit merasakan sakit di hatinya. Bukan nikmat dan puas yang ia dapatkan. Namun sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat.

SeHun ambruk di atas tubuh MinSeok.

"Hunie…" panggil MinSeok pelan. "SeHun…?"

MinSeok membuka matanya dan menemukan SeHun yang kini pingsan di atasnya.

MinSeok menangis.

Sakit yang ia rasakan tak sesakit hatinya yang terasa tersobek oleh belati yang tak terlihat.

_Apakah ia menyesal membiarkan SeHun menodainya? _Entahlah…

Rasa sakit dan takut yang ia rasakan seakan bertarung mati-matian dengan rasa kasihan yang menderanya.

Dengan rasa sakit yang terus menderanya, MinSeok mencoba bergerak dan menyingkirkan tubuh SeHun dari atasnya. Sekali mencoba. Gagal. Tubuh dan kejantanan SeHun yang masih berada dalam lubangnya serasa menyiksanya.

Sekali lagi. Rasa sakit semakin terasa. Apalagi dengan satu tangan yang masih tertahan pada lantai.

"Argghhhh!" Dengan teriakan dan sentakan keras, MinSeok berhasil bangkit. Disingkirkannya tubuh SeHun dan ia merasakan ngilu yang sangat saat batang kejantanan itu terlepas dari lubangnya. Kini MinSeok berkonsentrasi pada tangannya.

"Arghh…" Terdengar derak mengerikan saat benda bening itu tercabut dari tangannya. Darah segar mengucur dari tangan yang kini berlubang, memperlihatkan samar-samar putih tulang dan daging yang terkoyak. MinSeok merobek kemeja yang dikenakannya dan memakai robekan itu untuk membalut tangannya. Menahan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya lalu bergerak terseok menuju ke arah celananya berada. Dengan air mata dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya pria tampan itu mengenakan kembali celananya. Selanjutnya ia mulai memakaikan celana pada SeHun yang masih pingsan.

MinSeok duduk di samping SeHun. Dipandangnya sosok yang kini setengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di sampingnya.

"Hahaha bagaimana pun perlakuanmu kepadaku… Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa membencimu." MinSeok tertawa getir, lagi-lagi ia menangis, menangis untuk sebuah pengalaman yang tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Brak!" Suara pintu yang didobrak keras dari luar memaksa MinSeok untuk menoleh. Matanya menyipit mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang mengikuti bayangan sosok yang kini berdiri kaku di tengah pintu.

"XiuMin!"

"LuHan..."

Tubuhnya terasa tak mampu bertahan menahan sakit dan pusing yang lagi-lagi menderanya. Warna-warna aneh mendadak berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Mata itu perlahan tertutup dan MinSeok pun jatuh terkulai di atas dada SeHun.

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Oh SeHun."

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Ha-halo... oke saya _speechless_ dengan cerita ini. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena membiarkan Baozi di raep(?) si Emotless Maknae. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena bukan LuHan yang pertama menyentuh Baozi(?) *dikeroyok*

Anw, bagian LuHan yang muncul di akhir itu bukan _typo_. Tapi, itu memang _key point_ dari cerita ini—yang sebenarnya bukan _oneshot_. Tapi, karena saya suka cerita yang _cliffhanger_ seperti ini *read: kurang pede mem-_publish_ _chapter_ selanjutnya* maka cerita ini saya cukupkan menjadi _oneshot._ Satu lagi, cerita ini seperti kepingan _puzzle_ bagi saya. :lol

Sedikit _spoiler_, sebenarnya tadinya saya ingin membuat LuHan yang 'sakit' di sini. Tapi, 'sakit' seorang LuHan dalam bayangan saya bukanlah dia yang mendadak _emotless_ *FYI LuHan di 'Niagara Engraved' itu bukan kategori sakit mental* seperti ini, tapi sakit yang 'unik'—yang akan saya buat nanti. :lol

Anw, terima kasih telah membaca. _Mind to gimme feedback, juseyo?_ *bbuing bbuing bareng Kriseu*

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
